The present invention relates to container lids and, more particularly, to a flexible container lid providing a lid aperture having a medial passageway from which a plurality of narrow openings radially extends so that the lid aperture expands as objects are urged onto it and the flexible lid moves from a flat condition to a bowed condition, thereby requiring only one hand to secure objects within an associated container.
Traditional storage containers/trashcans, such as Tupperware®, require two hands to open its lid: one hand may be used to secure a base of the storage container while the other hand must be used to remove the lid from perimeter of the storage container. Additionally, traditional lids may be difficult to secure back onto the container without using the same process in reverse. This makes it difficult to store trash or small items while conducting other activities, such as driving. Which tempts people to forgo using a secure lid, which in turn leads to the loss or spillage of the items retained within the container.
As can be seen, there is a need for a flexible container lid that requires only one hand to secure objects in an associated container by providing a lid aperture having a medial passageway from which a plurality of narrow openings radially extend so that the lid aperture expands as objects are urged onto it and through it, as the flexible lid moves from a flat condition to a bowed condition.